1913-14 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1913-14 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior Series: =''Group Play= Group 1 Belleville 5-0-0-10 Kingston Collegiate 4-2-0- 8 Picton 1-3-0- 2 Trenton 0-5-0- 0 Group 2 Kingston Frontenacs 6-0-0-12 30- 7 Peterborough 4-2-0- 8 20-25 Port Hope 2-4-0- 4 10-28 Coburg 0-6-0- 0 0- 0 ''Coburg defaulted. Group 3 Oshawa 4-0-0-8 27-11 Parkdale Canoe Club 2-2-0-4 30-30 Whitby 0-4-0-0 3-19 Whitby defaulted. Group 4 Upper Canada College 3-1-0-6 15-15 St Michaels College 2-2-0-4 13-15 St Andrews College 1-3-0-2 17-15 Group 5 University of Toronto 6-2-0-12 57-29 Brampton 5-3-0-10 37-33 Toronto Canoe Club 5-3-0-10 38-29 Toronto Simcoes 4-4-0- 8 42-38 Aurora 0-8-0- 0 19-64 Group 6 Berlin 8-1-0-16 Galt 5-2-0-10 New Hamburg 4-5-0- 8 Guelph 4-4-0- 8 Waterloo 0-4-0- 0 Preston 0-5-0- 0 Group 7 Hamilton 4-0-0-8 Simcoe 2-2-0-4 Niagara Falls 0-4-0-0 Niagara Falls withdrew Jan. 20. Group 8 Section A Ingersoll 6-0-0-12 35-14 London 4-2-0- 8 51-27 Woodstock Collegiate 2-4-0- 4 39-46 Sarnia 0-6-0- 0 8-46 Sarnia withdrew Jan. 20. Section B Woodstock 4-0-0-8 Paris 2-2-0-4 Brantford 0-4-0-0 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Ingersoll' 6 Woodstock 4 *'Woodstock' 8 Ingersoll 4 Woodstock beat Ingersoll 12 goals to 10. Group 9 Section A Harriston 4-0-0-8 Listowel 2-2-0-4 Mount Forest 0-4-0-0 Section B Stratford 5-1-0-10 Mitchell 4-2-0- 8 Seaforth 3-3-0- 6 Goderich 0-6-0- 0 Goderich withdrew Jan. 10. Group Final 2 games total goals *'Stratford' 10 Harriston 5 *'Stratford' 9 Harriston 4 Stratford beat Harriston 19 goals to 9. Group 10 Owen Sound 2-1-1-5 16-20 Meaford 1-2-1-3 20-16 Group 11 Section A Orillia 2-0-0-4 15- 4 Collingwood 0-2-0-0 4-15 Section B Victoria Harbour 6-0-0-12 Midland 3-2-0- 6 Waubashene 1-5-0- 2 Coldwater 1-4-0- 2 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Victoria Harbour' 5 Orillia 2 *'Orillia' 17 Victoria Harbour 2 Orillia beat Victoria Harbour 19 goals to 7. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals *Kingston 4 Belleville 4 *'Kingston' 3 Belleville 1 Kingston beat Belleville 7 goals to 5. *'Stratford' 3 Berlin 2 *'Berlin' 6 Stratford 4 Berlin beat Stratford 8 goals to 7. *'Oshawa' 14 Upper Canada 2 *'Oshawa' 12 Upper Canada 3 Oshawa beat Upper Canada College 26 goals to 5. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals *'Orillia' 14 Owen Sound 6 *'Orillia' 9 Owen Sound 1 Orillia beat Owen Sound 23 goals to 7. *'Berlin' 4 Woodstock 0 *'Woodstock' 3 Berlin 2 Berlin beat Woodstock 6 goals to 3. *'University of Toronto' 5 Hamilton 3 *University of Toronto 3 Hamilton 3 University of Toronto beat Hamilton 8 goals to 6. *'Oshawa' 5 Kingston 2 *'Kingston' 6 Oshawa 3 (tied 8-8) *'Kingston' 4 Oshawa 1 Kingston Frontenacs beat Oshawa 12 goals to 9. Oshawa protested the eligibility of Kingston Frontenacs player Rupert Miller, who was an Ottawa resident attending Queens University. The Ontario Hockey Association ruled him ineligible. The Kingston Frontenacs, in a fit of anger, withdrew. The Ontario Hockey Association then decided that Oshawa & Belleville, the teams that the Kingston Frontenacs had beaten, wouold play off. Sudden death *'Oshawa' 5 Belleville 4. Semi Finals 2 games total goals *'University of Toronto' 3 Berlin 2 *'University of Toronto' 5 Berlin 3 University of Toronto beat Berlin 8 goals to 5. *'Orillia' 8 Oshawa 4 *Orillia 4 Oshawa 4 Orillia beat Oshawa 12 goals to 8. Final 2 games total goals *'University of Toronto' 4 Orillia 3 *'Orillia' 10 University of Toronto 3 Orillia beat University of Toronto 13 goals to 7. =''Team Photos= . 13-14StMikesJunior.jpg|St Michaels College 13-14BerlinJr.jpg|Berlin 13-14StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College =Game Ads= 13-14OHASrG2TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1914 in hockey